A New Life
by active-imagination-rocks
Summary: The Lyoko warriors have retired and have been enjoying a year of peace and quiet...until the start of a new school year. Ulrich's half-sister enters the story and Odd seems rather interested. But right afterwards XANA returns? UxY JxA OxOC. T just in case
1. Sinking Feeling

_AIR: Hey guys! It's active-imagination-rocks here (AIR for short). 'Tis my first story so read and review, but no flames plz. For background, this is about a year, year and a half, from when they shut down the supercomputer. Everyone is still at Kadic and life seems about the same; but a new character comes into the story: Ulrich's half-sister (her name will be on the next chapter). Anyways, here you go! Some UxY and JxA, but mostly about OxOC. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Sinking Feeling

Ulrich walked up to the usual lunch table yawning. Sitting down, he waited for the rest of the gang to sit, playing with his food. First was Odd with tray piled high with breakfast. He sat down beside Ulrich and immediately started shoveling down food.

"Man," he managed to say in between bites, "can you believe we're **juniors** this year."

"Yeah, and I'm a senior," said Yumi sitting across from Ulrich. Jeremy and Aelita sat across from each other and agreed.

"Wonder what classes will be like this year?" questioned Aelita, looking over at Jeremy.

"Same as always: hard." Odd had his mouth stuffed yet still managed to be understood.

Ulrich sighed, sunk in his chair, and added in a glum tone, "Yeah…"

"You okay? You've been kind of down all day." Yumi looked over at his downcast demeanor concerned. Odd swallowed his food and grinned, "Awww, the girlfriend is worried about her boyfriend; isn't that sweet?"

"I am seriously tempted to spork you right now, Odd." He tapped his weapon threateningly against the tray.

Jeremy smiled bemusedly to Aeltia, "You'd have thought they would stop having this argument once Ulrich and Yumi started dating."

Aelita giggled, but Odd butt in, "You and Mrs. Einstein here have been dating even longer than they have, yet I still get you guys to blush." Aelita and Jeremy were only able to grow red in response.

"Anyways, we still haven't heard why Ulrich's upset today," said Jeremy, his cheeks still glowing slightly.

Ulrich sighed again before continuing, "Well, remember how my parents got divorced last year?" Everyone nodded silently; not even Odd piped up with a comment. Ulrich's expression hardened slightly before he continued with an apathetic tone.

"My dad married another woman over the summer, a widow and an old family friend. She already had a daughter around my age and she became my half-sister." He frowned slightly before going on, "She used to go to a private school in Orleans here in France, but she when she heard of Kadic Academy from me, she decided she wanted to transfer schools."

Everyone contemplated the new info silently until Odd broke the ice,

"Wait a sec…'she heard of Kadic Academy from me?' You actually revealed something about your life to someone?" He took on an innocently surprised look. Ulrich gave him a death stare before playing with his food again.

Yumi said, "So what are you worried about? Is she…an attention seeker?" She knew that would be a big deal with her egotistical boyfriend.

"No, kind of the opposite actually. She does get a lot of attention, but most of it she brushes off. She likes having a few close friends instead of what she calls 'a mob of ignorant suck-ups.'"

He grinned at that line, causing Odd to say, "You don't have a crush on her, do you?"

Yumi pricked her ears at that but relaxed when Ulrich stated bluntly, "Odd, you idiot, she's my half-sister. How could I like someone I'm related to. Besides I already have a girlfriend, thank you very much."

He smiled at Yumi, who smiled back, satisfied. "So what are you worried about?" asked Aelita.

Ulrich frowned again, "She can be…kind of…naïve." They glanced at each other confused.

Jeremy said, "And that's a problem…why?"

"In other words she's easily persuaded, used, taken advantage of, etc, etc. What if someone like Sissi used that to…get information about us?"

"But what could someone like that discover? We destroyed XANA and shut down the Supercomputer a year and a half ago," Aelita put in.

"I know this may sound silly but I just get this sinking feeling that if the Supercomputer was turned back on…"

Jeremy finished, "…a new enemy would be born."

"Well…yeah." Ulrich didn't look at anyone, but he could tell the others were glancing at each other.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it. We have enough one our plate already with the new school year starting today." Odd had finished his food and was eyeing Ulrich's mostly untouched tray. Ulrich noticed and silently pushed his tray over to Odd. Immediately he started devouring food again. Suddenly he looked up.

"By the way, what does she look like?"

"You'll see her in class today; right now she's still going over paperwork and stuff with Delmas." Suddenly, Ulrich realized the meaning of Odd's question.

"Hold on…are you thinking about dating her?" He glared suspiciously at the innocent looking blonde beside him.

"What? Is there a law against dating your friend's sister?" Odd smugly grinned.

"Half-sister."

"Whatever."

"…answer the question."

"It depends. What are you, her guardian angel?"

"No, I just think you would date any girl under the sun and it makes me twitch." Ulrich stood up with an aggravated huff.

"Well I gotta go. I still have some stuff to unpack in the room." He walked off hands in his pockets.

The group watched him go, and then turned back around.

"Do you get the feeling that this new sister of his was the only person he confined in?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah…seems like they were brother and sister even when they were just family friends," added Yumi. Throughout the entire breakfast they thought about, finished their meal, and drifted off one by one.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Yah! My first fanfic chapter! Please r&r and post any comments, except flame. Thanks! I've started working on the next chapter, so should be in by next week._

_-AIR_


	2. Settling In

_Hey guys! Its AIR, finally with a new chapter. I was meaning to write it by Friday, but school was in the way. XP Anyways, thanks for the favs! Please read and review. :)_

_Diclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters...although I wish I did, as do many others._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Settling In

The bell rang and everyone piled into their first class laughing, chatting, and generally not paying attention to their teacher. Ulrich and Odd sat down with Jeremy and Aelita behind them. Ulrich looked just as grumpy as he did earlier, while Odd looked a bit depressed as he watched the teacher loudly try and put the class in order. One girl however remained standing at the blackboard, her hips slightly cocked and her eyes observing everything with a genial expression on her face.

Odd thought, 'Oh, so this is Ulrich's half-sister.' He looked her up and down. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with thumb-holes under a dark blue T-shirt with a simple crescent moon design in lighter blue stretching across the left side. Her pants were made of a soft blue material he couldn't name, a similar design but of stars dropping across her right leg; the pant legs widened at the bottom, slightly obscuring her tennis shoes. Her hair, a dark brown, was loosely tied in a braid to the middle of her back. Her dark green eyes swept across the room eagerly. He had to say, she wasn't beautiful or ugly, just average looking, but he could tell her attitude was very outgoing. She spoke to anyone who so much as waved at her and seemed confident where she stood. Finally the teacher restored order and addressed the class.

"Everyone, we have a new student. Please welcome her. Now will you please tell us your name, where you come from, your hobbies and anything else you would like to add?"

"Certainly." She took a step forward, and causally shifted her weight, waving a hand. "Hi, everybody! My name's Eleanor, or Lenor, Stern. As you can guess I'm Ulrich's sister. Or half-sister as he so kindly reminds me every half hour." She gave a bemused glance to Ulrich as the class laughed. He returned her look with a glare and an exasperated frown. "Anyways, I was attending a school in Orleans before I came here. My hobbies…well, more like my passions are music and gymnastics, with some dancing on the side. Ummm…I read a lot and sometimes get hooked on a book if it's good. Oh! And I laugh way too much." She grinned and scratched the back of her head.

"Thank you. Now take a seat behind Mr. Belpois, if you will."

She nodded and calmly walked to the seat, dropping her one strap backpack on the floor. While the teacher started the class, Odd turned to Ulrich.

"She doesn't seem so bad. Actually she seems really nice" All he got for a response was a non-commental grunt. He tried to talk to him again, but was interrupted by an irritated voice.

"As interesting as your conversation maybe, Dela Robbia, I would advise you to pay attention, if you do not want to have such low grades as last year." Odd sank in chair and faced the blackboard, trying to ignore several snickers from his classmates. The rest of the class was very boring in his opinion and he moved through the rest of the morning classes getting more and more tired. Finally the bell rang for lunch and the gang waited outside for Yumi to get out of science. Odd stretched and yawned in the sun.

"First day back and I'm already getting sores." The others were a little tired, although Ulrich did seem to be in a better mood.

"Getting over the whole sister-at-school deal, Ulrich?" Yumi walked up with her backpack.

"Don't remind me; I still think she's going to do something we'll both regret. Anyways, let's go to lunch." They others glanced at each other confused by the vague comment, but shrugged and headed to the cafeteria. They got lunch, ate, chatted about a few things then headed to their usual bench in the sunny courtyard. They all sat down, or in Yumi and Aelita's case, leaned against the sides. They had an off period after this, so wanted to enjoy their first break outside.

"It's good to be back at Kadic." Aelita was smiling at the big brown brick building.

"Even without the whole Lyoko thing, we sure have had some great times here." Yumi glanced at the others, reminiscing about the 'good old days'. Odd laughed.

"I remember the first time we met each other and found out about Lyoko. Sissi almost became part of our gang! Luckily, she chickened out at the last minute." Ulrich chuckled as well.

"I remember your hairstyle back then. You looked really weird."

"Hey, I got style no matter how my hair looks! Besides, ladies dig the purple spot." He ran a hand through his hair. Yumi and Aelita just rolled their eyes, while Jeremy shook his head, but Ulrich snickered.

"I know one girl who won't 'dig the purple spot.'"

"Who could resist my charm?" Odd had that high and mighty air whenever he bragged about himself again.

"Lenor." Ulrich smirked.

"I bet you ten euros that I can get to her go with me on a date."

"Twenty."

"Twelve."

"Fifteen."

"Your on."

Ulrich laughed. "Pretty soon, you're going to lose fifteen euros and I'll be-"

"Hey, Ulrich!!"

Out of nowhere, two arms shot out and wrapped around Ulrich's neck from behind, followed by the beaming face of Lenor at Ulrich's shoulder. The others looked in surprise as Ulrich's face changed from smirking to disgruntled, then exasperated as he realized who it was.

"…hi." There was an awkward pause as Lenor didn't change her position. The girl didn't seem to notice.

"…can you get off me?" Ulrich sounded both irritated and bored by her actions.

"Awww, but I haven't gotten to hug in foreve-e-er!" Her voice sounded like a disappointed five year old, but the glint in her eyes and wide smile betrayed her amusement.

"It's only been three years…so get off."

"Fine." She finally got off him and straightened up with a playful huff, her smile still in place.

"Anyways…these are my friends. This is-"

"Wait! 'Anna try and guess who they are from what you've told me. I just need to talk to them a little." She turned to Aelita first.

"From your pink hair and dress, I can already tell your Aelita Stones, my new roommate."

She waved, but seemed a little surprised. "New roommate? Cool! I always wondered what it would be like to have a roommate."

Next was Yumi. "I already know you as well. Ulrich said he had a new girlfriend. Your Yumi Ishiyama, right?" Yumi blushed a little and nodded, but Lenor just grinned. She turned to the remaining two boys.

"Now I know one is Jeremy and one is Odd, but your both blonde…well…almost." She glanced at Odd's purple spot. He decided to make his move.

"While your thinking, you wanna' go somewhere tonight, the movies maybe?" He was trying to look casual, leaning on the bench. Lenor, however, just continued looking as if she was figuring out who he was. She mimicked his stance, leaning on the bench as well and her grin changed to something very near a smirk.

"Hmmm…favorite colors are purple and pink, isn't doing well in his classes, and has unsuccessfully tried to date every girl in his grade…you must be Odd Dela Robbia. Oh, and no." The others burst out laughing while Odd looked like he had been slapped. Lenor just gave him a triumphant smirk before turning to Jeremy.

"That leaves Jeremy Belpois: computer wiz and Aelita's boyfriend." Jeremy blushed a little as well before nodding.

"I'm Lenor Stern, the new junior at Kadic Academy. Well, now that we've met each other, I've got to go. I've still got some stuff to unpack in the room. See you guys later!" She pushed off the bench and started to walk away.

"Here, I'll come help." Aelita also unleaned from the bench and walked towards Lenor.

"Thanks, I could use it." The two girls walked away chatting.

"Well…that was interesting." Jeremy watched the two go, with a bemused look.

"I'll say! She didn't even stop to consider going out with me!" Odd looked hurt.

Ulrich laughed and held up his hand, palm up. "Cough it up, Odd. You owe me fifteen euros."

Odd sighed and dug in his pocket, grumbling. "And I had great plans for those fifteen euros…"

Yumi looked at her watch. "You guys want to head out, too? Fifteen more minutes before next period."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Yah, second chapter! By the way, this will probably be a really long story, and I think I 'm going to stick with the chapter a week schedule. Please review, but no flames._

_-AIR_


	3. Early Morning Romance

_AIR: Yah! I got a chapter in early! :D Anyways here's the third chapter, and I know the title sounds crappy and wrong (in the sexual kind of way) but I couldn't think of anything better. So ignore the title and just read the story. I'm not really sure how to write **good**...i'm not even sure it's classified romance, so please review, on this chapter especially. The tory is set with multiple points of view; the name inside the --- --- is the POV, obviousely. Wow, longest commentary I've done so far. Woohoo! On with the story!_

_Diclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters...it would be much different if I did._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: A Bit of Early Morning Romance

--- Lenor ---

The half-light of dawn dimly painted the room blue. The room was neat as it usually was; one desk had a pink desktop computer, the other a dark blue battered notebook computer, signifying the owners. Both wardrobes were shut tight and the floors remained clear except for a small trashcan. The beds, however, were a different matter. One girl was curled under the rumpled blankets, hugging her pillow and murmuring a little. The other girl was hidden by a curly mess of brown hair and blankets. But as the dim lighting increased, Lenor stirred more. Suddenly, Lenor's eyes snapped opened wide. She sat up a little, dragging the blankets with her.

'Where the hell am I…' Silently as the thought, she looked across at the other bed and noticed familiar pink hair.

'Oh, riiiiight…I've been here a whole two months and I still do that at least once a week. Geez.' Lenor sat up fully and stretched, yawning widely. She glanced at the clock at the corner of the desk closest to her bed, and her eyes widened.

'Woah, 5:30 in the morning? Now _that_ doesn't happen every week.' She threw the covers completely off her and put her feet on the floor. She stood up and walked to the wardrobe, opening the door wide.

'Now, what can I do at 5:30 in the morning without disturbing anyone…with me, without disturbing anyone is a problem.' Suddenly, she smiled, an idea lighting up her eyes. Lenor threw on a loose shirt, sweats, shoes and socks before heading out. Opening the door as silently as a cat, she glanced up and down the deserted corridor, heading for the staircase when the coast was clear. Lenor swept her green eyes through the boys' hall. She crept backwards towards a door, still glancing around, not wanting to be caugh-.

*BANG*

"Shoot!"

While she was walking backwards, Lenor had not predicated how close the door would be. Her heel had hit the heavy wooden door, making not only a noise loud enough to wake the entire floor, but also sent shooting pain through her leg. She clutched her heel and hopped slightly, while still trying not to make a sound. Suddenly, Lenor froze, almost losing her balance. Setting her foot on the ground, she whipped her head around to inspect the hall once again, but the coast was clear.

'I could have sworn I heard a…well, never mind. Hurry up, Lenor! Weren't you gonna head somewhere?'

Through the door, down another flight of stairs, through some halls, and into the courtyard. Glancing around for teachers, she jogged off to another building, a little separate from the rest. The equipment room was brand new, holding some equally new paraphernalia the coaches had demanded. Only the coaches could access the room, or students with special permission. However the balance had not been used since it was bought, and Lenor was just aching to try it out. She bounced into the room and walked up towards the side of the beam, taking off her shoes. After a few stretches, she poised in front of the beam. Grabbing the top, she jumped slightly and slowly did a handstand on the bar. She went through the some simple exercises to warm-up. After fifteen minutes, she took a break, standing relaxed on one side of the bar, looking around the empty room. Weird…she kind of felt peaceful. The only noise was her breathing, which sounded rather loud to her ears. It really was quiet here.

*THUMP*

'Well, not anymore.' She thought, looking quizzically at the door from which the sound had resonated. Jumping lightly from the beam, she opened the door wide, and stared at the figure sitting on steps to the door. His back was to the door and he was rubbing his nose, grumbling a little. Lenor smirked at the figure who still hadn't noticed her. Leaning against the doorpost, she crossed her arms and spoke.

"What have we here?" The figure froze. "A pesky rat trying to nose into other people's business? Looks like it came back to bite you."

--- Odd ---

Kiwi sat on the floor beside his master's bed and whined every so often. His owner was oblivious to all as he was peacefully off in a dream. Odd snored loudly, sprawled across his bed, half the covers thrown off. Kiwi whined again, and then took matters into his own paws. Hopping lightly on the bed, he started licking Odd's face. Even the best sleeper couldn't endure that and pretty soon Odd was groaning and trying to push the dog away.

"Kiwi-i-i, get off me." Odd woke up fully, set the dog back on the floor, and glanced at the clock: 5:30 AM. He looked down at his dog, exasperated. Kiwi didn't seem to notice; wagging his tail, he wore a completely satisfied expression on his face. Sighing, Odd rolled out of bed groggily. Kiwi was soon happily munching on a bowl of dog food. Odd stretched and yawned, glancing at the sleeping Ulrich. He was just thinking how this would be the golden opportunity to play a prank on his roommate, when he heard a disturbance.

*BANG*

"Shoot!"

With a puzzled expression, he opened the door a crack to find Lenor hopping up and down, holding her heel.

'Now, that's weird…what's she doing up at this hour? Then again I could ask myself that.' He continued to peek until a bark interrupted his thoughts. Whipping around, Odd quickly calmed down Kiwi who had just finished his breakfast. After putting Kiwi back in his cupboard, he looked through the crack once again. She was just disappearing out the door and Odd watched after, still puzzled. He stepped out into the corridor.

'What are you doing, Odd? This is crazy; you know what time it is?!' Odd still went anyways, half out of curiosity and half…even he didn't know. He walked afterwards, yawning. He caught glimpses of Lenor every so often, leading him to the courtyard. He saw her slip through the new equipment room, getting more and more bewildered. He headed to the door and peeked through the window in the door. Odd watched, a little surprised, as Lenor went through her exercises.

'Practicing on the balance beam? Weird way to spend the morning.'

He pushed the thought aside, and continued watching. She was actually pretty good, having great control and balance. He stepped up a little to get a closer look when Lenor stopped for a minute. Suddenly his foot caught on a step, and his nose went right into the door.

*THUMP*

"Ow, ow, ow!" He clutched his nose and sat on the steps, trying to look at his nose, yet not get permanently cross-eyed. He started grumbling when a playful voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What have we here? A pesky rat trying to nose into other people's business? Looks like it came back to bite you."

--- Normal ---

Odd whipped around, to find himself face-to-face with Lenor, who looked extremely calm and cool leaning against the doorpost, though her smirk showed her satisfaction.

"I'm…umm…not rat-ing, I mean nosing around…uhhh…you know, I was just passing by…and I fell, er tripped, really…"

Odd was blushing even though he wasn't sure why. He never got this flustered, but it seemed like there was a first for everything. He rambled on for a while, but Lenor's smile just grew wider and wider, until she laughed. He stopped and looked at her, blushing darker, while Lenor just brushed past him.

"Well, while you're trying to think up a good excuse, I'm gonna go change."

She continued walking, leaving Odd to catch up. He blinked once, and then quickly followed afterwards. They walked through the halls together, chatting about this and that. When they got to the dorms, they were still talking at the same volume. Lenor took one glance at the door to the boys' hallway and softly put a silencing finger to Odd's lips. Odd blushed a little, but Lenor was crouched down, looking through the bottom of the window. She thought she had seen Jim's door shift slightly and wasn't going to waltz in and get caught. Just when she thought the coast was clear, Jim's door swung open and Jim walked out, yawning. Lenor immediately took Odd by the collar and dragged him out of view. She sat down next to the door and started counting to five. After she was done, she took a peek through the crack in the door hinge. She gasped; Jim was two feet from them and heading for the door they were next. Quickly, she scooted back so fast that Odd didn't have time to react. Lenor ended up scooting into Odd's lap. Realizing what she had done, she started to get off him, when the doorknob turned. Both froze, watching apprehensively as Jim opened the door. Yawning, he walked sleepily to a door almost directly in front of him. For him it took about five seconds, but to the pair it took five long minutes. They stared at him, not quite believing that he didn't even notice. Even after he had disappeared behind the door, the two couldn't stop staring, looking completely dumbfounded.

"Well…that…was weird…"

Lenor's words snapped Odd out of his trance. He noticed Lenor still staring transfixed, glanced down at himself, and turned about three times redder than before. Lenor had been sitting in his lap, but they had somehow stopped in an even more awkward position. Lenor had one hand on the wall an inch from his ear and the other hand landed half on his shoulder and half on his neck; Odd had somehow gotten one hand in between her knees and the other was pushing Lenor in the side. What made him blush even worse was that he could feel her bra through the shirt. Lenor, however, was oblivious to all this. She snorted derisively at the door and started to shift herself into a more comfortable sitting position (Odd pulled his hands away very quickly) and put her hands behind her for support.

"Man, Jim is either really blind or we're just really lucky."

She glanced over at Odd amused, but stopped, the smile fading from her face. Odd had been looking away with embarrassment written all over his face, when he suddenly felt a cool hand place gently on his forehead. He flinched and looked up to Lenor.

"You okay, Odd? You look like you have a humungous fever."

Her voice held a little bemusement at the end, but she still showed that she was worried. (A/N She _doesn't_ actually think he has a fever; she _does_ think he looks kind of sick…not sure I really conveyed that properly) Odd looked away again; he couldn't stand the casual tone of her voice.

"I-I'm…alright, umm, I gu-guess." He gulped slightly, still not able to meet her eyes. She obviously had never seen anyone blush that much, but Odd felt that it didn't really help matters. Lenor frowned for a minute but finally dropped her hand and stood up. Looking up and down the hall, she held out a hand and helped Odd up as well. Finally, she spotted a clock on the wall and noticed the time.

"Hmmm…only 6:30. It's kind of early, but we might as well get ready for school." After checking the hall once again, Lenor stepped into the boys' corridor and headed for the staircase to the girls'. She waved back at Odd.

"See you in a couple hours."

"Yeah…see you…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_AIR: Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaah...not really sure how good this was. Please review. Oh yeah, thanks for the favs and the first person who commented! I forgot that person's name, but whoever you are, thanks for the first comment. See ya! _

_PS. Spring break!!! YAH!! XD More chapters posted !!! YAH!!! XD;; Yeah, I'm weird!!!!_


	4. Strange Occurances

_AIR: Hey, it's AIR with a new chapter! I just now noticed that AIR is actually a manga...kind of weird how that turned out. I read a few chapters and thought it was pretty good, though I've seen better. Anyways, here's the chapter, where the strangeness begins! It will all be explained eventually, obviousely, so read on. Please review!_

_Disclaimer: AIR (speaking in third person, teehee!) does not own Code Lyoko or it's characters._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Strange Occurrences

"Just tell me where you were, and I'll quiet."

"Look, I just woke up early and went for a walk. How hard is that to understand?!"

"Riiiiight. Which is why you jumped two feet when I said 'hi' this morning. Plus you were red from head to toe and still haven't recovered."

"…*mumbling* I'm not blushing."

"Riiiiight."

Ulrich rolled his eyes in exasperation. He had been awake when Odd came in and, since Odd was acting so strangely, was trying to figure out what was wrong. The usually open Odd was now refusing to say anything. What aggravated him even more was that Odd reminded him of himself before he had Yumi as his official girlfriend, and he could now appreciate just how agonizing it was to watch them. He had deduced it was about a girl, since he acted this way when he was rejected, even if it was a hundred times magnified. They were waiting for the rest to arrive for breakfast on a bench. Odd was sitting on the top, his elbows on his knees and his hands covering as much of his face as he could. Ulrich was sitting on the bench relaxed, trying to figure out what the heck was up with his friend. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, he was hugged from behind.

"Hey guys!"

"…Lenor, do you really have to hug me _every_ morning?"

"Yes!" Her smile widened.

"…*sigh* Get off me." She didn't seem to hear, however, but by that time everyone was used to it. Most knew Lenor only hugged Ulrich to annoy him, and as if on cue, Aelita and Jeremy chuckled from behind her. Odd didn't seem to notice like he usually did, and make a joke about it; he was still in the same position, staring straight ahead of him. Lenor noticed and straightened up, walking around the bench to stop in front of him. She folded her arms and waited for him to notice her, but he just looked away. With a huff of impatience, she laid the back of her hand against his forehead.

"If you're sick, you should tell someone at least."

A shiver ran down his spine; her hands were kind of cold. But the only thought running through his head was, 'Does she seriously think I'm sick? Lenor is either really dense, or Ulrich was right in saying she's really naïve…'

But he only mumbled, "I'm fine."

Lenor stared at him for a second, her hands on her hips, looking a little confused and a little exasperated. She finally whipped around, with a "Boys!" muttered under her breathe.

Out loud, she said, "Come on, guys! They're serving hot chocolate this morning."

Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy glanced at each other before following along with Odd. Aelita caught up with Lenor and they started chatting. Jeremy listened in the background. Ulrich and Odd brought up the rear.

"So, what happened between you and Lenor?"

Odd glanced at Ulrich and he knew he had to tell him something. "…we bumped into each other this morning and…she thought I looked sick."

Odd said it rather fast, but it was true, since they had literally bumped into each other. Ulrich didn't seem fooled that that was all, but let it slide. They all walked into the cafeteria and started eating. Aelita and Lenor were discussing techno, while Ulrich was bored to death by Jeremy's explanation of astrophysics. Odd just twiddled around with his food. After a few minutes, Lenor glanced to Odd.

"You've been kind of quiet…you sure you're not sick?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Will you stop asking me that?"

"But you haven't even eaten?! Come on, I know there's something wrong."

"I'm fine! Will you drop it?!"

It turned into a full-fledged argument, with the other three looking from one to the other. Lenor finally threw up her hands.

"Will you just admit that – OW!"

Lenor jumped a little, and a hand flew to her right shoulder. Everyone stared at her few seconds, until Ulrich gagged on his hot chocolate. Coughing, he set the cup down, also rubbing his right shoulder. The other three kept glancing from Lenor to Ulrich, until Lenor noticed.

"Uhhh…ummm…damn wasp…"

Everybody stared at her, but she gave a very significant glance to Ulrich, who glanced back.

"Hey, Lenor, where's your…uhhh…laptop! I thought you needed it for…English."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Did you remember…your cell phone."

"Oh, no. Better go get it." They stood up to leave, and hurried away. Lenor called over her shoulder, "We'll be there in a minute!"

Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd stared confused at each other. Suddenly Aelita jumped, too.

"Oh-my-gosh! I forgot my backpack! The teachers will kill me if I don't have their homework."

Jeremy nodded and Aelita dashed out. Jeremy looked questioningly at Odd.

"Well, that was weird…"

"Weird? More like freaky…oh well. May as well get our stuff."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Yay! Kind of a cliff-hanger...yay, first cliff-hanger! Yes, Lenor and Ulrich know some secret that the others don't. No, Aelita is not also in on it. Sooooooo...please review!_

_-AIR_


	5. Important Message

_AIR: Wow, I'm on a roll! What is this, the third chapter in like five days? Wow! Anyways enjoy this chapter. It brings up more questions than answers, but all will be revealed in at least...umm...three chapters, but probably two. Most likely you'll know by the end of spring break, so...yeah. Anyways, read and review, you know what to do! (it ryhmes, teehee!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of it's characters, although I do own Lenor...so ha!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Important Message

"Man, either the Professor is in a hurry or he miscalculated, but that message sure hurt."

"You can that again."

"Man, either the Professor is in a - "

"I meant figuratively! Sheesh."

Ulrich glanced at his half-sister in exasperation as they climbed the stairs in the dorms. Both were rubbing their throbbing shoulders. Ulrich spoke first.

"So, bathroom or one of our rooms."

"My room. People aren't allowed in the rooms at this time, but if someone's desperate, they'll use the dorm bathrooms. Besides, I think Aelita is more predictable than Odd, no offense to him."

"Oh yeah, what happened this morning? Odd seems weird."

"This morning I woke up really early this morning for some reason and…" She briefly explained what happened, casually using her hands as a headrest.

"Hmmm…no wonder he's acting weird..."

"Why? What's so bad about it?" Lenor looked him full in the eyes and expected a straightforward answer. Ulrich glanced at her and wondered how much of it she would understand. She never really got the whole boyfriend-girlfriend stuff, no matter how hard he tried to explain. It didn't help that her mom was overly protective of her innocence. And she had gotten her wish; Lenor didn't have a clue. The fact that she could narrate the episode freely without a single blush or pause, proved it.

"Ummm…it's probably because he's embarrassed."

"From what?" She truly wanted to know, but Ulrich wasn't sure how to put it.

"From the awkward position."

"Huh? How is that awkward?"

"…How is not awkward?" Lenor just looked at him even more confused.

"…Never mind. We're here anyways. Got the key?"

Lenor sighed and took it out. They went through the door, but Ulrich didn't close it properly. Lenor stood by the mirror, folding her arms.

"You first."

Ulrich nodded, turned his back on the mirror, and clawed at the back of his shirt, until he got it off his back and pulled it over his head. As Lenor bent close to the mirror examining the reflection, Aelita was running up the stairs. She reached the door and was about to open it when she heard Ulrich's voice.

"What does it say?"

Aelita froze, wondering what on earth Ulrich was doing here, most of all in Lenor and her room (A/N grammer?). She peered into the crack of the door and stared quizzically at the strange sight. She could see Ulrich trying to look over his right shoulder at the mirror. Lenor was frowning in concentration, the glass and inch from her nose, her mouth moving slightly as if she was reading a message. Ulrich kept straining to see what it was.

"Hold still, I can't read it if you keep moving."

Ulrich fell still, as Lenor continued reading for a moment or three. Finally she straightened up and Ulrich put his shirt back over his head.

"It's another reminder for the exam in a month. They narrowed it down to a single date, November 15. It's the usual stuff, you know, train hard, consult your friends, and all that jazz."

Aelita became even more perplexed. 'An exam? For what? How did Lenor get that message anyways? And why did Ulrich need to look at his back?' Meanwhile the two switched places and Lenor started pulling her shirt off her back. Since she had a double layer on, she had to struggle a little more and by the time she had gotten it over her head, her back was almost facing the door. Aelita got the clear image of a tattoo on Lenor's right shoulder; it was a blue-black color and had characters of what looked like Arabic written in a circle. In the center was the image of a crescent moon with a six-pointed star inside of it. Aelita was rather surprised; she didn't think Lenor was the type to get a tattoo. She continued to stare at it, curious, but suddenly she was overcome by sense of dizziness. She leaned against the wall trying to get her vision to stop spinning, and slowly slid to the ground. She put a hand to her forehead, but before she could do anything, darkness swept across her vision.

Lenor and Ulrich didn't seem to notice the small thump Aelita made when she fell to the floor unconscious. Ulrich was staring at the mirror like Lenor had. After a few moments he straightened up, and Lenor put her shirt over her back.

"Same message, although there was a P.S. The Professor is asking you to train me."

The second sentence sounded more like a question than a statement. Lenor was puzzled but knew that the Professor would never ask that unless Ulrich had either not trained for a long time or had trained the wrong way. Either one of those would mean bad news for Ulrich in several ways.

"That's weird. He's never asked me to train anybody. And besides, you've been already started training harder, right?"

He suddenly looked very shifty, and wouldn't look Lenor in the eye. In turn, Lenor was glaring at him as if she could burn the answer out of him with her intense gaze.

"Ummm…sort of?"

Lenor's eyes narrowed dangerously and Ulrich gave a nervous laugh.

"Ummm…well…the truth is…ummm…I haven't……been training mu - "

"ULRICH CALEB STERN! I **demand** to know why you haven't - "

Her shouts were suddenly muffled by Ulrich's hand. Not that she wasn't still trying to shout. Lenor was making loud enough noises through his hand, even if they were incoherent. Ulrich glanced to the door, and then rounded on Lenor, muttering in her ear.

"Lenor, Jim could have heard you! You know we're not supposed to be here, don't you? The bell has probably already rung." Lenor succeeded in flinging his hand off.

"Screw getting caught!" she hissed venomously, "Why haven't you been practicing?! You know it's our duty to train so that we can help people."

Her fierce gaze and words made him feel guilty. He really should have been practicing, but he just couldn't help being lazy when he was busy with his…this…life. Ulrich looked back at Lenor uneasily, to find his sister's arms now crossed and her legs in a stance she only used when she was thoroughly pissed off. Lenor had probably been training her butt off for the exam, like she always did.

"Look, Lenor. I'm really sorry, but I've been busy. Ever since the supercomputer was shut off, I haven't really got the motivation to train. But will you still train me?" He held up his hands in an almost begging gesture.

"…fine. Meet me thirty minutes after school by the sewage entrance in the forest. The factory will be a good place for this, since no one knows about it except the Lyoko warriors and me."

Ulrich gave a sigh of relief as Lenor walked to the door, still looking thoroughly angry.

"Come on, we're probably late as it is."

She reached the door, and noticed that it wasn't quite closed. Getting a little worried, she hurriedly pushed the door wide…or tried to. After a foot or so, it bounced off of something on the floor. Lenor looked quizzically at what was blocking the way and gasped at Aelita's fallen form. She kneeled and leaned Aelita against the wall. Ulrich quickly squatted down as well. They both looked worriedly at Aelita, but there were no visible marks of damage.

"What do you think happened to her?" Lenor's voice was full of concern.

"I don't know but we better get her to the infirmary." He was about to pick her up when he realized something.

"Aelita was lying next to the door, right?"

Lenor nodded, confused, until something dawned on her as well. She glanced at Aelita once again.

"You don't think she…"

They turned to each other at the same time, eyes filled with horror.

"Shit…"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_This chapter is kind of weird, because I know what's happening yet you don't. I had to like edit half of it because it revealed too much. Oh yeah I actually have a reason to rating it T now! Bad word at the end, hahaha! Yeah I'm crazy, but who isn't these days. Cheerio!_

_-AIR_


End file.
